Good Competition breeds a good time
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Ragna's girlfriend, Velvet Crowe, while aloof, has a sharper temper then him. Something one of their friends takes advantage of and drags them both into sexual competition. And Ragna had just cleaned the apartment yesterday…. Tags: AU, Vanilla Commissioned by Anon


**I do not own any balzblue or Tales of characters.**

* * *

Good Competition breeds a good time

"Geez. Master was right. Only I can date a woman who has a worse temper then me…"

Ragna the Bloodedge sighed as he washed his sliver hair in the shower. He let the water form his steel shower nozzle wash over him with his black, metal right hand dragging through his now flat hair. The prostatic arm luckily being water resistant. His bathroom, while small still has all the necessity like a sink topped with all the normal daily utensils fit for a twenty something college student. It's a rather boring blue walled bathroom but is his and his girlfriend. Who is 'preparing' something for him.

"Damnit Velvet. Your friends suck…" he couldn't help but let his face light up in in embarrassment at what he was about to do for the whole day.

Him and his girlfriend Velvet Crowe, an aloof but fierce black-haired woman, had just come for their short day at college. Finishing up their classes and hanging out with their friends for lunch, the talkative and loud mouth Magilou took the chance to poked her nose into their relationship. And getting the desired result.

'Man Rags I feel so sorry for you to have to deal with such a cold woman like queen mean over here. I bet doing the beast with two backs is like messaging a dead fish that constantly calls you a piece of shit. Woo the misery of such a poor youth! Although I guess a dog like you likes that type of stuff huh? ~.'

Ragna couldn't have carried any less about the short blonde theater major said about him and his love life; he gets enough of that form their land Lord Rachel. However, his girlfriend's temper said otherwise. She took more than offense to the snarky woman's comment. Something Magilou knew all too well.

'A dead fish huh….'

Ragna is still shivering form the evil grin on Velvet's face. And now, because of her stubbornness and Magilou's prodding, Velvet is hell bent to prove who was the better lover in their relationship.

'And now I have to 'beat' her in sex for her to get off my back. How would that even work….' Ragna thought. Letting the water wash off the dirt and grim he had gained through out the day. Either way, the young man now has to worry about his girlfriend, 'attacking' him at any-

"Well?" Velvet's voice poking through the sound of his shower, made him sigh.

"You couldn't have wait-ack!?"

Ragna turned to look through the cascade of water to see his girlfriend standing in the bathroom wearing a cat girl costume. Black cat ears on her head by a head band and the top that could barely hold her large bosom that has a cute cat shaped hole in the middle to show off a impressive amount of cleavage. Her panties are thin black lace that bit into the crack of her rear. Her long black hair hasn't changed as it still is tied in a small tail at the end. And her left hand is still bandaged up too.

"T-The hell are you wearing!?" Ragna stuttered with a blush while Velvet smiled.

Enjoying the way her boyfriend turned red in the face at her appearance. She knows Ragna has a thing for cats, he has three of them; Tao, Kokonoe, and Blake. And all three hate her. Well besides Toa, but that cat will love anyone that feeds her.

'Never understood why he likes those traitorous felines so much. Dogs are so much better.' The black-haired woman thought as she is fondly reminded of her large black husky Rokurou. The large dog is a cheery as he is loyal since he's had him since she was a child.

"Well well." Velvet smirked. Getting back on her original train of thought, as she looked down at Ragna's crotch. "You really do like cats a lot."

Ragna looked down and noticed his sudden erection. His healthy ten-inch prick throbbing in excitement at his girlfriend's appearance. Bouncy eagerly in the shower and betraying his thoughts.

"Geh!?" Ragna covered his self-up, but that gave velvet the chance to walk up to him and drag him into a kiss. Pinning him on the wall of the shower with her hands playing with his shaft. Twisting and messaging the prick

Ragna is shockingly a romantic. He may be rough around the edges and curse in nearly every sentence, he still tires to go out of his way to be romantic. Buying flowers, cooking lavishing meals for their anniversary. The man formerly known as the grim reaper in his yakuza days is quite the sweetheart once someone get's to know him.

"Oh? Enjoying yourself?" Which is why Velvet is attacking him with a gentle, loving touches. Kindly stroking his member in her hands. Pushing her soaked breast up against him in the shower with her nipples poking at his skin. She smirked at the strained look on his face. Seeing her victory at hand.

"D-Don't get too cocky." However, Ragna was never one to give up so easily.

Ragna growled as turned the tables on her lover. Grabbing her hands and pushed her towards the wall, her butt poking out. The large, round flesh, tightly held in her black laced panties, bounced under the cascaded of water. Her tail, drenched in the shower water, dropped and smack her against her leg.

"Don't act like we haven't been screwing each other stupid for the past three years." Ragan smirked as he raised his hand and slapped on Velvet's tight rear.

"Ah!?" The black hair woman jumped and squeaked when she felt Ragna's hand smack across her butt. And then another squeaked escaped her as another slap landed on her butt. Velvet bit her lip to hold back the monas that escaped her. Glad for her ambush in the shower since Ragna can't see Her lust dripping down her leg. Her egger sex twitching and gasping under her panties.

"Big talk coming form someone already soaked~" Although it seems that Ragna knows her too well. The sliver haired man smirked as he rubbed her butt. Sneaking his hand under her underwear to rubbed her moistening slit. Velvet still tried to ignore her lover's success into making her aroused. Even though she failed at it with her butt happily wiggling at around Ragna's fingers and restrained monas escaping her lips.

"T-That's because were in a shower ido-ah!?" Velvet arched her back with sudden gasp of lust when the young man's fingers dipped inside her pussy. Spreading her lips and her walls while his finger pumped out her.

"Uh huh..." Rolled his eyes as his lover's knees buckled and she started to moaned willingly. Leaning over to kiss and nip at her neck while his other hand continued to grope and slap at her butt.

While Ragna is a man of romance, Velvet is just blunt in bed as she is in life. Hair pulling, butt slapping along with a little biting can really get the stoic aloof girl going. She's no masochist, but she has a thing for rough love. And sometimes in the craziest of places like they time they nearly got caught in in the head master's office. Ragna is starting to wonder if he's this easily pushed around or Velvet has some screws missing.

'Probably still taking out her anger about what happened with her family…' Ragna shook his head of that thought and focused on making said girl cum. Which is oddly difficult as Ragna's finger's pistoned inside Velvet's drench sex for over ten minutes now. Slamming his fingers inside her as he bit at her neck. Lightly nipping at the flesh while his thumb flicked at her swollen clit and his hand slapped her butt red.

"Hngh!" Velvet arched her back as she jolt of lust fire through her. Ragna's fingers hitting her sweet spot that nearly shattered her concentration. Yet her focus wasn't enough as her body betrayed her. Her pussy closing in on Ragna's fingers and shooting out a surge of her quim. Adding her lust to deluge of water that fell on both of them.

"Ready to say it yet?" Ragna boasted as he watched as his girlfriend wiggled and squirmed from his harsh fingering. Pulling them out to give them a small lick. Humming at the slightly slat taste of his girlfriend's lust.

"N-No!" Stubborn as always, Velvet wasn't going to let her boyfriend know he had just won. Less out of spite and more because she's not really good at being honest.

"Of course, you aren't…" Ragna sighed but he had his smirk. He didn't really care who won or lost in their little sexual match. He was just glad to have fun with her. Although he's not going to thank that witch Magilou.

"Oh well guess I better kick it up a notch then." Ragna smirked as he glided his shaft against Velvet's muff. His bulky cockhead rubbing her sensitive clit as he growled din her ear. "Got to pull out all the stops to keep you satisfied."

Velvet only smiled with a paly nip at his chin. "Do your worst."

Ragna chuckled before he shoved his cock as deep as he could into Velvet. Causing the young woman to throw her head back in a joyous moan. Even though Ragna is used to Velvet's muff being extremely tight, Ragna was still able to jack hammered away at her soaked pussy. Not that it made it easy on him to slammed his hips away at her. Gritting his teeth as he plowed the dark-haired woman the way she love it. Senseless and rough.

"Ahh~ Ahnnhhh~!" Velvet mewled and wined as Ragna slammed into her aching muff. Holding nothing back as he pounded his shaft through her hungry sex. knocking at her womb at quick rough pace as he hands roamed her body. Leaning over to pull out her breast form the tight confines of her top. The s large globs of flesh bounced free once before Ragna grabbed them. Groping and caressing them as his hammered his cock home relentlessly.

Even though it all Velvet wasn't going to admit he woman. Even as she moaned loud enough to bother their neighbors. With her pussy squeezing and hungrily wrapped around Ragna, Velvet wasn't going to admit he was a better lover then her. Or she just didn't care and wanted to ride out the pleasure as long as she could. Her mind was so lost in lust she couldn't really be bothered to think straight.

"S-So you give up yet?" Ragna panted ad he pecked his girlfriend's neck with kisses. Growling while he punched his dick inside her. Hitting that sweet spot just at the tip of her virginial wall with freighting accuracy.

"I-I D-Don't feel a thing…" Velvet said even though her legs are shaking horribly. And she wouldn't stop panting with her tongue out.

Ragna rolled his eyes his girlfriend's stubbornness; Event though he did find it cute.

Suddenly Ragna pulled out of Velvet. Making her moan in disappointed of his hot prick leaving her.

"Wha-what?" Velvet turned back. Looking at Ragna through her sweat and shower wet eyes. Her hair clinging to her face as she taunted him. "Getting tired?"

"Nope." Ragna said as turned her around and picked her up.

"Ah!?" Ragna pushed Velvet up against the wall and rammed his dick back in her.

"Just getting serious." The grim reaper snarled as he started thrusting his hips up in her. Swinging them up with even more force then before. Pounding Velvet into the shower wall as she moaned and wailed around his shaft. Digging her nails in his shoulder and locking him closer to her with her legs, Velvet held on to Ragna for dear life.

And with good reason as Ragna didn't hold back. Repeatedly slamming Velvet into the shower wall hard enough for thumping noises to penetrating the sound of dropping water from the shower. Both lover's moaning could barely be heard from the heavy powerful fucking. Although that could be form their neighbors getting angry at them form making such loud noises.

Velvet wrapped her arms around him as she was pounded into the wet shower wall. Water cascading off of them as the kissed. Ragna pumping his hips wildly as Velvet pulled at his hair. Moaning and sighing into his lips as his cock rammed inside her. Her next climax racing towards her like a bullet.

"Mmm!" Velvet bit into Ragna's shoulder's as her pussy clamped down hard Ragna's shaft as she came viscously around him. Choking his dick as her muff spasmed and twitched form her pussy spraying her lust over Ragna. Her body jerking form the blots of lust rocketing through her.

"D-Damnit!" Ragna roared as his hilted his cock inside while his dick spasmed and shuddered form the torrent of cum spewing inside her. Thick heavy glops of jizz spilled out her jerking muff and right into her womb. The hot, sticky feeling of being filled man her groan and grind her hips into Ragna as she came down form her climax.

"Heh…Y-You came first…" Velvet chuckled listlessly as she rested her forehead against his as they both panted tiredly.

"We both came idiot…" Ragna sighed. Resting his shoulder on the cool shower wall. Forgetting that the shower head was still on and the hot water had turned cold form their lengthy session.

Velvet on the other hand grinned viciously as she whispered into his ear. "Then let's go for round two."

Ragna didn't know weather to sigh or enjoy the crazy ride.

-OOO-

"God damn it…" Ragna sighed as he laid in his bed with Velvet. The queen-sized bed was a mess given the sheets are thrown all over the place. Not that the rest of their apartment faired any better. With the room looking like a stampede had came through. Their lamp is on the floor, along with books form their shelf. Velvet's cat costume was all over the place.

"I guess I'll get that bra off the ceiling fan later…" Ragna groaned form Velvet's tight grip on him. Locking him in place and preventing him form doing any cleaning until she got up.

"We really messed this place up…" Ragna side as he fixed Velvet's hair. The young woman sleeping peacefully on his chest as she had worn herself out. At the foot of their bed the pets slept. The tanned tabby Tao laid out on Roukoru's head with the black maine-coon, Blake and the tiny pink and white shorthair Kokonoe curled up in small balls on both sides of his head.

It is strange of the two of them are rather different yet similar in some respects. Being a former yakuza member hell bent on getting revenge on the man who ruined his family, Ragna thought he had paved his way to hell. Even going so far as losing his right arm. Replacing it with an eerie black psoriatic one.

The grim reaper didn't think that, after getting his revenge, he'd didn't think he date a former noble woman.

Like him her path was one of violence and revenge. Although instead of a bastard like Terumi it was her own bother. He had sold her whole family to a gang of thieves for money. Velvet had only escaped the burning building with sacred and nearly destroyed her left arm. Her bandage arm covering up the black burns on her arms.

Just like the man she fell in love with, Velvet is consumed by her anger, and rage. And while Ragna has finally let go of his rage, Velvet seems to still hold on to her malice. Some of the things she's done to get her revenge make him worry but under all that rage is a kind young girl who likes to cook. It's under all that anger and stubbornness.

'Well it's not like I dislike it…' Ragna thought as he looked at the small black box on his desk. Something he had brought yesterday after two years of thinking. He was surprised it hasn't been knocked off by their vigorous love making. Still it is a nice reminder of when he should get up off his ass and ask her.

"…Maybe next time…" Ragna yawned as he nuzzled himself closer to Velvet and drifted asleep.


End file.
